The Translator
by Morgana
Summary: This was kindof a neat idea, but I don't know how well I wrote it. A first-person POV from the eyes of a Pokemon... but this is no ordinary Ninetales... Sorry to all you Meowth fans out there... I don't hate Meowth, my character does.
1. Memories

The Translator 

A/N: Well, this should be interesting. A first-person POV written by a Pokemon. But this is no ordinary Pokemon....   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Memories   


Saturday, July 9  
3:07 PM  
Near Viridian City  
  


Well, there I was, trying to take a nice nap out of the heat, not bothering anyone, when suddenly I get bounced out of my Pokeball by rough hands. 

Annoyed, I tried to stay inside, but I was finally shaken out. 

"Ninetales, we need your help!" shouted my trainer. 

I swear I would have slapped my forehead with my hand if I had been human. Since I'm not, I could only ask, "What is it this time?" in a very exasperated tone. 

"Alakazam is sending psy shock waves everywhere! And it keeps shouting something, but we don't know what!" Benny yelled, with some difficulty, because of the shock waves spreading from the psychic Pokemon. 

"Urgh! I'll see what I can do." 

I walked slowly toward the rampaging Pokemon. Its psychic attacks were not affecting me as much as my trainer or the other Pokemon nearby. So far, no one has figured out exactly how to tune attacks toward me. Still, I could tell that Alakazam wasn't focusing its waves of mind energy. They were directed at the world in general. 

I finally reached my target, who stopped as soon as I got there. I asked it why it was doing this, because Benny surely minded (no pun intended). It replied, and, although all the large crowd of humans gathered around heard was, "Ala Ala Kazam Alakazam," I understood perfectly. 

"Well, what was it?" demanded Benny, who seemed to have recovered. 

"If you were a better trainer, you would have known that Alakazam is thirsty." I was intent on embarrassing him as much as possible. It was payback for waking me up. 

"But why was it sending out such powerful shock waves?" asked Benny, puzzled. 

"Because it wanted you to pay attention to it. What else?" I said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

"Oh," went Benny. 

"Now would you mind letting me have a rest in my Pokeball? At least you could be a good enough trainer to give me my rest." 

"Of... of course," he stammered, flabbergasted. 

"And I suggest next time you let your Pokemon get a drink," I called as I went back inside. 

I heard the crowd chuckle before the catch closed. 

- * -

I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. 

So instead I found myself recalling my history. 

When I was a young Vulpix, I lived in the wild. In fact, about the wildest wild there is. There were no humans around, so I had no idea of my gift. I just knew that I seemed to learn more quickly than other Pokemon. Other than that, I thought I was a normal Pokemon, and that was both my salvation and my undoing. 

When I was still young, Benny found me. He wasn't exactly a Master, by anyone's standards. He couldn't even Master his Bellsprout. It was then that I discovered my ability. 

I found myself being pulled, unwillingly, into a flashback... 

- * -

The first time I found evidence of my gift was when the wounded Spearow flew in. 

For some reason, the other Pokemon brought it to me. I have no idea why. Probably they had seen some kind of leadership spark in me. Or perhaps I was the last person left to ask. 

No one could understand it. It was badly wounded, I could tell. Probably came off the worst in some fight with a powerful trainer. At any rate, it could barely fly, and it certainly wasn't strong enough to escape the grasp of the two fellow Vulpixes who held it. 

It was squawking incoherently, which was not surprising. I would be doing the same if I was in its situation. Still, no one could speak Spearow, and we had to know what was wrong to help it. 

I turned my cool stare upon it. It began making harsh noises again, and, to my amazement, I could understand it! 

I reeled back in shock. Surely I was going insane. There was no way a common, ordinary Vulpix could converse with a Spearow. Was there? 

The escorts of the wounded bird were looking at me strangely. They wondered what had happened to me to make me act so unusually, for I was calm and composed no matter what happened. 

I looked at the panicked Spearow, flapping wildly with useless wings. There was only one way to find out if I was capable of two-way conversation. 

I began to talk to it. 

- * -

Impossible! I was talking Spearow! 

This was crazy! It must be a dream, or a figment of my imagination! 

No, it couldn't be! The Spearow heard! It understood! I could have never imagined this, not in my wildest dreams! 

I closed my eyes, calmly, rationally, telling myself that, if this was a dream, I would wake up... NOW! 

I opened my eyes. The Spearow was still there, its escorts even more puzzled and taken aback. 

From afar, it seemed, I watched myself ask the Spearow what was wrong. From afar, I heard and understood its reply. 

I trembled as I told the other Vulpixes, "Its wing is broken." 

- * -

The witnesses all told the same story to the elders. The young Orange-eye (my first name), they said, had talked to the Spearow! 

The chief elder was not leader for nothing. He reasoned that, unless they had all gone crazy at the same moment, the truth was being told. Therefore, he sent for me. 

"This is your test," I heard him say. I was still in shock. "You must find two more Pokemon, of two different kinds, and convince them to return here. Then we will know." 

I didn't have the heart to ask what we would know. I just left. 

- * -

I don't know how I brought back those two. It was a miracle, as far as I am concerned. I was in severe shock the entire time and I remember little of the days spent on my quest. 

It was not long afterward that I appeared before the elders once more, this time with a Weedle and a Rattata. 

That night, I convinced the tribal leaders that I really could talk to all kinds of Pokemon, though why I did it, I'm not sure. I can only conclude that my life was falling apart and I needed something to hang on to, so I wanted someone to believe me. Even if I barely believed myself. 

At that moment, I looked into the eyes of the tribal leader and saw the comprehension there. 

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," he murmured, seeing and hearing nothing. 

He paused for so long I thought that he was finished, but at long last he spoke one word, the word that would change my life forever. 

"Translator." 

- * -

The tribal leaders were instantly alarmed. 

"What?" I asked, blankly. 

"The prophecy," said one shakily. I shot her a confused look, but she went on, oblivious. 

"The prophecy. 'One day there will come a Translator to the clan, with the power to speak to anything in this world. And the true name of the Translator will be Firetongue.'" 

And that's how I came to my true name. 

- * -

A few days later, I was walking, trying to somehow imagine what I would do now, when I literally ran into Benny. 

He cried out in surprise, then, gaining his head, he mumbled something about not having a Vulpix yet and grabbed a Pokeball hanging at his belt. 

I'm sorry to say that his Wartortle bested me, probably because I was still in shock and could not think clearly enough. But as soon as that Pokeball enclosed me, I felt indescribable peace steal over me. I wondered, incredulously, why anyone would ever fight this feeling, the feeling of belonging to someone, forever bonded, working tirelessly and selflessly for one's master. I knew I would never see my home again, and that didn't really disturb me. My home from now on was with my trainer. This was what I was born to do. 

From then on, I cannot truthfully say that I worried about my future. It was all planned out. 

- * -

Another event that sticks clearly in my mind was the day I evolved. 

Benny, was, shall we say, very surprised that the Vulpix he captured by accident was the fabled Translator, the most valuable of all. There was a lot of fighting about the matter; the elder and more experienced trainers simply would not stand for a young start-up possessing one of the rarest breeds of Pokemon, the Translator. At that time, no other Translators existed. Later, Team Rocket's Meowth would be added to the very short list. But I, like many, have always considered Meowth to be an insult to the name Translator. He can't even speak proper English! 

Though other trainers might argue over who should own me, I flatly refused to belong to anyone. The only trainer I would ever work for was Benny, as they should know. If they wanted to use me at all, it would be through my master, for I was deeply devoted to him at that time. In fact, I would always be. At least until that fateful event. But that comes much later. 

Anyway, Benny had just acquired a Fire Stone. I didn't realize he was going to use it on me until it was already happening. 

How can I ever describe the feeling? It was like being lifted high, high above the plane of mere mortals, spinning and suddenly wishing this moment could last forever. I will never, ever, ever forget that feeling. The elation of it... indescribable. Pure joy. 

When the feeling subsided, I felt a deep sorrow. How could it go, leaving me once again in despair? How could it go? I mourned at its passing, though I had known the entire time that it must desert me. 

But that was only for a few seconds, before I noticed the way I had changed. 

What can describe it, that sudden awareness of newfound power? The growth in stature, the coiled muscles, hard and ready for action? No longer was I a small and insignificant Vulpix. Now I was a great and powerful Ninetales, the world at my feet. 

On that day, my last link with my former home passed into nothing. 

- * -

Finally, having relived my life up to that point, I was able to fall asleep.   
  
  
  



	2. The Real Beginning

Chapter 2: The Real Beginning

A/N: I know this is short, but it's a complete thought. I don't usually add any fluff to extend a chapter to "conventional" length if it doesn't need that. 

The real adventure didn't start until months later. 

"C'mon," said Benny gruffly one morning. "We're leaving." 

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, leaving off my conversation with a nearby Metapod. 

"I have an... appointment," he replied, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get a straight answer out of him until he chose to tell me. With a sigh, I followed him. He didn't offer to let me ride in my Pokeball. 

Missy snorted and ran to catch up with Benny, her ponytail bouncing. I suppose one would call her his girlfriend, if such a thing were possible. Her sister, Jessie of Team Rocket, is kind and caring in comparison. Or, at least, so I've heard. I find Missy a lot like me. She's very loyal, and, also like me, she hates that mangy stray, that pitiful excuse for a Translator, Meowth. It think I may be almost as close to her as I am to Benny. One thing she knows, but Benny doesn't, is my true name. Benny doesn't believe a Pokemon can have a name other than "Ninetales" or "Squirtle", or something similar. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good. 

"Oh, Benny, tell me where we're going!" Missy whined. 

"We're going to see my uncle." 

"Gee, how interesting," she remarked sarcastically. 

It turned out to be a lot more interesting than she thought. 

- * -

Naturally I was disbelieving when I suddenly figured out our destination. I stopped in my tracks. 

"Not... no, it _can't_ be...." I whispered. 

Missy realized it too. "Benny, why are we going to the gym? I thought we were going to see your uncle." 

"We are." 

Right then and there I refused to budge. I had an awful feeling about this. 

After a few yards, Benny finally noticed and grabbed me by one of my tails. There's nothing I hate more than being pulled by a tail, not even the feline abomination with a New York accent. But I put up with it, because he was my trainer, and we all have blind spots where trainers are concerned. 

My blind spot would be put to the test. 

Benny dragged me toward Viridian City Gym. 

- * -

The guards let us pass without a second glance, and then we were in. 

It was so dark and sinister, so unlike every gym we'd been to so far. It seemed as if shadow lurked in every corner, and not just shadow but evil too. Why were we here? Why did we have to go to a gym to see Benny's uncle? 

No sooner had we come in than we were greeted by a servant-looking person whose face was in shadow. Just like the rest of this forsaken place. 

The figure asked us if we would like a tour. Benny declined, but told me to go with Missy and the shadow servant. I did what I was told (somewhat dubiously) and obediently followed to guide around the labyrinth of hallways. 

- * -

Finally we rejoined my trainer in the main room. 

"Hi guys," Benny greeted us cheerfully. 

So, naturally, it was a surprise when vines suddenly materialized out of thin air and bound Missy hand and foot. She had time for one inarticulate cry before she was gagged. 

"Good job, Valdera," came a voice from a dark balcony. 

"I see you've brought my prize, Benjamin," the voice continued. 

Nobody, but nobody, called Benny that. 

"I have, Uncle Giovanni, I have," replied Benny. "I've brought you your Translator Ninetales. She's all yours." 


	3. Battle

Chapter 3: Battle

No. This could not be happening. 

My beloved Benny was betraying me. Handing me over to a man who lived in this sinister place. A man who would bind up Missy, his guest, without a second thought. From what I'd seen of him it was a wonder his Pokemon listened to him enough for him to be a gym leader. 

Later I was to learn more about Giovanni, nearly all of which would only support my first impression, including being leader of Team Rocket. In fact, he had kidnapped the trainer named Valdera simply in order to use her Pokemon to bind Missy. Valdera would one day kill him, but nobody knew that then. 

"Ah, my little girl," purred Giovanni. It took me a second to realize her was talking to me. 

I crouched and tensed my muscles. My gut was telling me there'd be a fight any second. "A silly child," Giovanni remarked. "These things must be done delicately. You shall be mine, but not now. Now we shall talk. We shall make the transition." 

"Ninetales." I was playing dumb. 

"No need for that nonsense here. You and I both know who you are." 

I clamped my mouth shut. 

"Hmm... If you want a fight, then I suppose I should oblige," Giovanni pondered. "Nidoking, go." 

This was not going to be an easy battle. I was strong, yes, but Giovanni must have strong Pokemon to be a gym leader. He must also be a good trainer. I had no trainer, for it was obvious Benny had done his part. But I also had desperation on my side. Giovanni had everything to lose. I had nothing now, so I could lose nothing. 

"Nidoking, start with Tackle." 

I clenched my teeth. I had no one to shout instructions to me, so I decided to keep up the monologue myself. "Agility," I whispered, while doing it at the same time. 

I couldn't be too sure, but I thought I saw Giovanni smirk, like he'd expected that move. 

I managed to dodge Nidoking, but only just, and I would never win the fight this way. 

"Roll Out," Giovanni directed. 

"Gab," I muttered. 

Nidoking, who had been about to smash me into the ground, suddenly slowed, and finally stopped. Fast asleep. 

But not for long. 

Before Nidoking could recover, I launched an Inferno. The attack is aptly named. And, like all infernos, can quickly get out of control. 

I've taken down Charizards in one blow with Inferno. But I've also messed up and nearly Knocked Out myself. 

Inferno _is_ desperation. Only someone with nothing to lose (or more to gain than lose) would use it. 

A perfect description of my situation. 

My face grim, I reared on my hind legs and began to gather fire. 

- * -

Something went horribly wrong. My outburst of fiery power had turned against its creator. I stumbled and fell hard to the ground, beaten. All traces of the power that had once been mine were gone now. It was only my scorched, bruised, and limp body on the cold cruel floor, myself and Giovanni and shadows. 

Shadows. That would be my life from now on. I would be Giovanni's - but Giovanni would not be mine. It would not be a partnership, but a dictatorship. Giovanni would command, and I would obey. Doing his dark bidding. Another rare and powerful plaything. I lifted my tired eyes and saw him reach out a Pokeball, a Pokeball that would not be a home, but a prison.... 

At that moment, Missy struggled free, shrieking my name. 

We had all forgotten her, Giovanni and Benny, who had been watching our battle with a smug expression, and I. 

Missy was free of the vines. "Firetongue!" she called. "_Firetongue!_" She dashed towards me, but she'd never get there in time. She was all the way across the gym. 

I looked up at Giovanni again. Words were forming on his lips, telling the Pokeball to capture me and end my free life. I looked beyond him and saw several of his Pokemon, which he had foolishly set loose in order to step in more quickly should Nidoking fail. Immediately I knew what to do. 

"Diplomacy," I whispered. I talked in my mind, broadcasted my thoughts, and, lo and behold, they listened. 

And Giovanni's own Pokemon turned against him. 

- * -

"Noooo!" he yelled, helplessly, as he went down among Razor Leafs and Tackles. 

"Uncle!" Benny rushed to Giovanni's side. 

"Missy!" I exclaimed as soon as I was sure both were delayed. 

"Oh, Firetongue!" she sobbed, burying her face in my mane. "I'm so sorry... I should have _seen_...." 

"It's all right," I told her. "We'll talk later, but right now we need to get out of here while we can." 

She sniffed. "You're right," she agreed. "Let's go." 

We hurried from that sinister place, her hand on my back. 


	4. The End... Or Is It?

A/N: Okay, REALLY short, but it didn't really fit on the end of Chapter 3. 

Chapter 4: The End... or is it?

From then on, I knew that Missy was my one true trainer. The one who would love me, and nurse me when I was weak, and coach me when I was battled. This was true partnership. 

Unfortunately, it was short-lived. Missy was a dimension traveler, you see, one who could hop between worlds, and one day she disappeared. I even now refuse to believe she's dead, even though that's what common sense tells me. One thing is for sure. If she ever comes back, I'll be waiting. 

In the meantime, I've become wild again. I found a mate, non-gifted, of course, and we have several children. All normal. 

Except for our youngest. He learns faster than the others. And once, I saw him have a conversation with a Krabby. 


End file.
